Undercover
by Elaina96
Summary: His hand hesitantly reached up to caress her neck softly, before slowly pulling off her wig and letting her real hair fall free. While she unconsciously let her hand rest on his leg, propping herself as she leaned into him more. This tender kiss wasn't staying so tender as he let her push him back on the squeaky mattress as she leaned over him, never breaking contact… BBRAE ONESHOT


Undercover.

Undercover missions were quite common for our Titans these days. Things were easier when they were teenagers, back when criminals tended to advertise their criminal acts; but that was then, and this is now, and now they are smarter, craftier, and clever. But so are our Titans…

Their obligation was to keep a close eye on a man that had been involved in some suspicious activity. That was it, just following some guy round during his daily activities; they were practically babysitting.

Raven crossed her legs and sighed as she sat at a round table outside a small café. She hated going undercover, and she wasn't too happy being partnered with the changeling either, because it seemed like she was always being partnered with him. Now she knew that wasn't necessarily true, it just seemed like it because undercover missions with him where vary memorable, and not in a good way…

Garfield sat down opposite her with a croissant on a plate. "Are you sure you don't want anything; this place is famous for their pastries." He asked with a grin.

"We're undercover." She reminded under her breath.

"We still have to eat." He responded taking a bite of his croissant.

Raven let out another sigh as she peeked over her menu and continued to watch the target, like she had been doing all week. Things sure seemed easier when they would fight and conquer the villains on the downtown streets. But now if they wanted to save the day they really had to put effort into it and go out of their comfort zone, and going undercover was definitely out of their comfort zone.

"Can you please stop gawking at yourself." She hissed as she caught him once again staring at his reflection through the window.

"I can't help it." He grinned, touching his caucasian skin.

"You act like this is your first time wearing a disguise?"

"You're just jealous that your makeover isn't as radical as mine." He responded as she rolled her eyes. She might have been a little jealous, but only because unlike him, she didn't get a halo ring and instead had to deal with making her disguise with makeup and itchy wigs.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand." She asked highly tempered as she scratched her wig and looked around for their target that was now nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Garfield asked as Raven stood and slammed her menu down in anger.

"Just great, we lost sighting." She snapped.

"Calm down." He said spotting their perp casually walking their direction.

"No, I will not calm down, unlike you I actually take this mission seriously!"

"Rae, you might want to lower your voice." He whispered as the suspect approached hearing range.

"What's the point it's not like he's-" Garfield had to think of something to shut her up and quickly. Now leaning over the table and kissing her probably wasn't the best way to stop her babbling, but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

Raven quickly pushed him away and was about to blow a gasket when she saw their suspect walking away from them. "And you think I'm careless when it comes to undercover missions." He said sitting back down.

Raven crossed her arms and scowled as she sat back down, "You couldn't think of another way to stop me?"

"You're welcome." He retorted, and she huffed in response.

…

After calling Richard and giving a status report the pair got directions on where they would be staying for the night.

"So how long are you gonna be upset at me for?" Garfield asked as he tried to keep up with her as they walked up the apartment complex stairs.

"I told you I'm not upset, you did what you had to do to save the mission." She responded tensely.

Garfield sighed as he leaned against the stairway wall. "How far is Wally's apartment?" He asked catching his breath.

"Richard said the 25th floor." Raven responded.

Garfield sighed again. "How does he do these stairs every day?" He asked, and Raven couldn't help but turn around and look at him, waiting... "Oh, right." He said in recognition.

…

"Well what do we have here?" Wally smirked, answering the door. "You guys… you guys look great." He snickered checking them out as he leaned against the doorframe. Raven completely ignored the comment and walked right passed him, letting herself in his apartment.

"Don't mind her." Garfield began, "She's been grumpy all day.

"Well maybe something to eat will fix that, supper's almost ready."

…

"So how is the undercover mission going?" Wally asked before taking a bite of his dinner.

"It's just been a huge waste of time." Raven huffed, playing with her fork.

"Come on it hasn't been that bad." Garfield responded.

"Says the guy that won't take any of this seriously." She huffed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who almost blew the mission today." He defended.

"Oh, like you've never almost risked a mission before." She retorted.

"Oh, I see we're dealing with a little lover's quarrel." Wally snickered, picking up his empty plate.

The pair immediately stopped bickering and slowly turned to face him. "What?" They said in unison.

"Well aren't you two?..." Wally questioned twirling his fingers.

"Aren't we what?" Garfield asked but Raven knew what he was implying.

"No, we are not!" She shot back.

"Wait, you thought we were?..." Garfield questioned. "Oh geez, it was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything." He defended and Raven immediately face-palmed.

"Oh, so there was a kiss." Wally snickered.

"We are not anything, and the kiss is irrelevant." Raven stated.

"Sorry, I just assumed…" Wally said innocently raising his hands.

"Well you assumed wrong." Raven huffed, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay… So, I guess this means you won't be sharing the bed in the guest room?" Wally asked and Raven only glared in response. "Okay, okay. Well the couch pulls out." He said in hopes that it would cool things down.

…

Raven leaned back in her bed, her book opened on her lap as she tried to read, but reading wasn't the easiest thing to do at the moment. Not only was it difficult to get comfortable in a bed that was not her own, but the boys outside her door where being quite obnoxious. She really tried to tune their jokes and laughing out, but that was easier said than done. Raven huffed in frustration and slammed her book shut before turning off the nightstand light, in hopes of trying to get some sleep, when she realized the noisy banter had turned into hushed tones. This interested her as she got up and hesitantly listened closely towards the door. Eavesdropping was never her forte, but she couldn't help but wonder what they didn't want her to hear.

"I really didn't mean to upset her." She heard Wally say.

"Raven is always easily upset when we are undercover. I think it's because she doesn't like that she has to wear a disguise. I don't get why she hates it so much, I mean I love the whole costume thing." He said playfully gesturing to his wardrobe getup.

"That was always my favorite part too." Wally chuckled.

Garfield laughed along before letting it falter as he twisted off his halo ring. "I know it's me." He began, "We get teamed together a lot and I know I annoy her." He sighed, "I don't mean to upset her so much. Sometimes I just get carried away."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Wally said, speaking from experience. "And the kiss, was that a carried away moment too?"

"Yeah, not my finest moment." He huffed, scratching the back of his head. "I think that was why she was so triggered when you thought we were a thing."

"I really thought you two were." Wally defended, "I mean the way you look at her…"

"The way I look at her?" Garfield questioned.

"Yeah, I mean you… Never mind." Wally said shaking his head, "I'm gonna hit the hay." He said getting up, "Enjoy the pullout bed." He said before heading towards his room.

Garfield got under the covers and laid down his head, but he couldn't help but furrow his brow, thinking about what Wally had said. And little did he know just in the other room Raven found herself doing the same.

Wally might have been able to sleep but the same couldn't be said for his house guests. Minds were swarming with questions and contemplations, but the thing that was really eating away at them was regret.

Raven had finally had it and got up, leaving the bedroom. She quietly walked down the hall and to the living room and peeked in on her teammate. "Are you asleep?" She asked quietly.

"No." He responded, getting up and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

She slowly walked over, hugging her arm awkwardly as she sat down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry about how I acted today." She began, "I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did."

"Come on Rae, I've known you long enough to expect that kind of reaction." He said playfully with a smile.

She smiled back, before faltering again. "I've been unfairly short with you this whole mission, and I would like to apologize for that. And even if I disagree with the way you handled today that doesn't change the fact that you saved me from jeopardizing the mission."

"Disagree with the way I handled today? Is that your way of saying you didn't like the kiss?" He questioned playfully.

She turned and glared at him, "I'm saying I disagree with the way you handled it." She said with a playful undertone.

"If the kiss was that bad just say so." He said in mock offense.

"It caught me off guard, it's not like I had time to analyze the quality of it." She defended.

It could have been the lack of sleep and her close proximity, or maybe just his lack of impulse control and him getting carried away again that caused him to lean in and kiss her. She slowly pulled back yet stayed in close range as she stared at him through half lidded eyes. "Did that help you analyze it?" He questioned quietly.

"I… don't know…" She said slowly, letting her eyes close once more as he leaned in a kissed her again.

His hand hesitantly reached up to caress her neck softly, before slowly pulling off her wig and letting her real hair fall free. While she unconsciously let her hand rest on his leg, propping herself as she leaned into him more. This tender kiss wasn't staying so tender as he let her push him back on the squeaky mattress as she leaned over him, never breaking contact…

…

Awkwardly quiet, that's what breakfast was, awkwardly quiet. It didn't have to be, but it was. Wally knew something was up, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it as he watched his friends avoid eye contact as they ate. "So, Gar," He began as Garfield sipped his juice. "How was the pullout?"

It was an innocent question but that didn't stop Garfield from reading too much into it and immediately choking on his drink. "Pullout, what pullout, there was nothing to pullout." He stammered.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose knowing very well Wally was talking about the couch. "He's talking about the couch." Raven tried to say calmly.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Wally asked, and the pair was quick to yell,

"Nothing!"

"Okay?" He questioned, "I was just wondering because it sounded kind of squeaky last night."

"What, no! It wasn't like that." Garfield was quick to defend as Raven got up from the table, having had enough.

"Geez, I was just saying it sounded awfully creaky for just one per…son…" He said in realization…


End file.
